


Home

by x_QuietNoise2_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bleeding Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spark Stiles Stilinski, but it's like not dying it's eternal sleep, but thought it's better safe than sorry, didn't know if you class that as wanting to die, there is a line in ch.5 that is stiles thinking about if he wants to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_QuietNoise2_x/pseuds/x_QuietNoise2_x
Summary: Some people in this world want glory, others want fame. Some want a home or food they can eat. I , personally, am not apart of any of these groups. All I want is to go home.WARNING! this fic has been abandoned read at your own risk WARNING!





	1. 563 days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on this site so I'm not used to this site yet. WARNING: I might think of killing off a character in the future so if you don't like that then don't read! I'll be adding tags as I add more characters and I may add a few relationship. I own nothing but the plot line! Anyways enjoy
> 
> -Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on this site so I'm not used to this site yet. WARNING: I might think of killing off a character in the future so if you don't like that then don't read! I'll be adding tags as I add more characters and I may add a few relationship. I own nothing but the plot line! Anyways enjoy
> 
> -Quiet

Some people in this world want glory, others want fame. Some want a home or food they can eat. I, personally, am not apart of any of these groups. All I want is to go home. 

I’ve been away from my home in Beacon Hills for 563 days now, although it felt like longer. That doesn’t sound like a lot but when it’s put into context thats 1 year, 6 months and 17 days. To me that's quite a while. I never wanted to leave town I was finally coming to terms with my life! There are so many things that made me want to stay for example I had my dad, my friend (more like brother) Scott, the pack, a home and I had a life! Could you believe it!

I don't really remember much from the night I was taken, just flashes. I remember laughing, by my locker, with Scott and Lydia about some stupid joke I made and some loud ,screaming alarm going off then pain. Next, I remember being in a classroom with Scott and Lydia ,again, they looked panicked.It might be due to the fact that smoke was filling up the room quite rapidly Their lips were moving and they were coughing but i heard no noise. Then black. I felt someone's hand grab me harshly and pull my own hands behind my back, they felt rough and weathered. I remember opening my eyes to see that i was in a van filled with men ,who were dressed in black, they showed no emotion. I looked around and saw blood pooling around a limp body. I could taste blood in my mouth too. Then black again. After that I woke up chained to a wall of a small, cold and dimly lit room. I was left there for what felt like days before someone came in. They said i had a spark. They wanted it. 

I don’t know much about sparks apart from the fact that they are powerful and incredibly rare. I can’t wait to tell Scott about this. Except I probably won’t because i probably wont get out of this goddamn forest alive!

Well anyway I stayed in that room for the 563 days that I had been gone. In there they whipped me, cut me and ultimately broke me, well more than I was before. On day 563 they did something so horrific that it could not be put into words. It ultimately made my spark activate but it was powerful and I couldn’t control it. It lashed out and broke the chains that were holding me back. I ran. Every time someone would try to attack, it would lash out at them. I escaped the building, which ended up being in the middle of a forest, and ran. 

This is where I am now in a forest in god knows where. Alone. So I just run.


	2. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a few kudos from last chapter so I decided to write another chapter. I really love this story line I think I could do so much with it. This chapter is pretty short but the next one will be longer I promise. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -Quiet

My bare feet throb with pain. I'm leaving a small trail of blood behind from all the cuts and gashes on my feet ,made by sharp rocks and sticks that bite into my feet as I run. My chest explodes in pain every time I inhale, begging for me to stop. Everything hurts but I keep going, the blood that stains my hands pushing me forward. I hear twigs snapping. I'm not sure if it’s me but I don’t look back to check,I keep running. Running, running, running. The only things keeping me going is thoughts of home. I think of my dad, the pack, Ms.McCall and even coach. I never thought I’d miss his yelling so much. I wonder if they think i’m dead. Had I been declared dead? Probably. I wonder if they've forgotten about me. Maybe I shouldn’t go back. That thought makes me stop for a second but I push it out of my mind and continue on. If it’s been a year and a half that means that the pack are juniors now. I’m a junior. That's strange to think about. 

Sounds startle me out of my thought track. It’s a sound I haven't heard for ages. Cars. It’s too dark to see just the glow of the moon so I follow the sound. The sound stops eventually but I keep following the same direction and just hope for the best.

Eventually I reach the road, it’s empty. It probably will be for a while now. I can’t just stay here and wait for another car and so i start walking down the road. Every step stabs pain through my feet. I look around, this is going to take awhile. So I distract myself. I’ve changed since I’ve left, I think. I mean I was 16 when I left so I must be around 17 or 18 now. I think I’m 17. It feels weird saying that. My hair is longer now ,i’m not sure by how much. I’m not sure what else, I haven't looked in a mirror since the morning I was taken. I could be covered in tattoos for all i know, I think I might have some abs now due to all the extensive ‘training’ sessions they made me do. I think my shoulders are broader. I don’t need a mirror to know that I’m covered in scars, I’m not sure on the amount or placement,all I know is that there’s a lot. I can’t imagine what I look like. It dawns upon me. I’ve forgotten what I look like. I don’t remember. How can one not remember their face. This is all so messed up.

I sigh and come to a stop. I sit on the road for a while. I don’t think I can go much further. I’m thirsty tired and overall feel like crap. Maybe I should just stay here. I look up to see the ‘Welcome To Beacon Hills’ sign. I hadn’t realised I had come so far. It’s either that or I was closer than I thought. I wonder if I should turn back, I want to turn back but I feel a tug towards my old home. I stand up and comply.


	3. Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking is a strange concept, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go this is the next chapter!! I really enjoy writing this and it seem some of you guys enjoy reading it. I have been really inspired lately so don't be surprised if you see that another chapter will be out tomorrow (which there probably will be) . I am grateful for your opinions and suggestions on this so if you can comment that would be amazing! Constructive criticism would also be great! As always enjoy and until next time
> 
> -Quiet

I came across some houses, the sun is rising now so I guess it’s like 6 in the morning. There could be people up and about so I keep my head down and hope that no one sees me and recognises me. I carry on walking.

Walking is a strange concept i suppose. It’s like you lack the energy you need to run but you have just enough to keep you going. But then again you could lack motive. It’s like I could be at home now with my dad if I had the energy, but I also don’t want my dad to see me like this therefore I lack the motive. I'm not sure, really, which one out ways the other. If I had all the energy in the world but no motive, I would walk or stay still. If I had no energy but a motive I could probably find the energy to run, if the motive was important enough. I dunno what I’m trying to say, but yet again I don’t understand myself much these days. I’m a mess even to myself. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I have no energy and a very small motive, so why do I keep walking? I don’t know I suppose.

Still I walk on and on and on. I hear sirens coming from close behind me, but I don’t look , I just keep on going. A door opens and then slams shut, i still don’t look I’m too scared to see what I’d find. I walk at a faster pace, I have a motive now. Not being taken back. I hear footstep coming closer and closer they become faster and faster. So I speed up, I think I’m sprinting now. So many thoughts race in my mind. I don’t want to go back. I’d rather die. But I don’t really want to die, I want to go home, even if there is nothing left for me there. Someone grabs my shoulder from behind. I didn’t even realise that I’d started to slow down. My heart stops, but hammers in my chest at the same time. I turn around so slowly that I must look like I’m not turning at all. I keep my eyes shut as I turn. I open them slowly to see Deputy Parrish. I release a breathe I didn’t know I was holding.

His face was one of confusion and shock. Does he recognise me? His face then morphs into joy and pity.  
“Stiles?” He asks uncertainty, like he doesn’t think I’m real. I suppose I wouldn’t believe it either, it has been a while but at least now I know he recognises me. I don’t trust my voice to not crack, so I let out a little moan of pain, which for him ,I suppose, translates to yes.

I was in a lot of pain. My teeth were chattering . I was so cold and so so tired. I looked down to assess myself for the first time since I escaped. I was wearing a thin pair of light blue trousers, they looked like paper. My top half was barely covered anymore. It used to be covered with an even thinner white t-shirt thing that was about as tearable as tissue paper. Now it was hanging off my body. It was covered in gaping holes and little tears. The parts that weren’t torn where stained red with old and dried blood. 

Jordan must have noticed the shivering because he gave me his coat. It was warm and nice. He led me to the back seats of his car, which I should have seen as a bit creepy but I was barely conscious. I didn’t know where we were heading; but honestly I couldn’t care less. I was warm and had a strange sense of safety. As my head hit the seats; I immediately welcomed the blackness.


	4. Sir, I've found Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I have another chapter! I am so happy to know that you are enjoying this story. This chapter is in Scott's POV. I don't usually reading others POV so if your like me I am sorry. You can skip this chapter and go to the next one, when it's out if you'd like. You won't miss anything apart from the pack and how the find out he's back. The next chapter is back to Stiles POV. The next chapter may take longer than usual to come out, so sorry about that. Also sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. By the way the comment at the bottom isn't supposed to be there I don't know how to get rid of it so yeah that why it's always at the bottom. As usual I hope you enjoy , you ideas for the story and constructive criticism is appreciated. Until next time
> 
> -Quiet :)

Scott POV

The day the Stiles was taken was the day that Beacon Hills lost it’s light. Everyone seemed gloomy and down. It was as if the life had been sucked out of everyone. For the first few months it was like there was always an empty space or an unfilled silence that didn’t used to be there.   
But everyone still had hope. As the days went on and the months turned to a year everyone was all out of hope. It had slowly trickled away until it eventually ceased to be. Noah had resorted back to drinking and the pack was barely a pack anymore. So when the one year anniversary of his disappearance came around he was pronounced dead. It was almost a relief, as morbid as that sounds. But everyone finally had the chance to let go of the emotions that they held inside. We were finally aloud to cry. The whole town turned up to his funeral and even Jackson cried. They never did find his body to bury though.

After the funeral ,everyone had said goodbye. Things didn’t seem so gloomy anymore. Noah quit drinking , he even joined the pack after we told him the truth, and the pack started reconnecting again. Six months and 18 days later we are almost a pack again. Sure, there’s always an unfilled silence and an empty space, but it’s getting better.

Right now the whole pack were at Derek’s loft. We were having a pack night. All of us were sat around the T.V watching Batman, when Noahs phone went off. Derek told him to answer it and so he did. He stepped outside and answered the phone, although he knew the wolves could still hear him. 

Almost as soon as the sheriff picked up the phone the panicked voice of Jordan Parrish came through the phone.  
“Sir, how fast can you get to the hospital?”  
“Calm down Parrish, what’s the situation?”  
“I was just doing my morning rounds when I saw him wandering down the middle of the road. I stopped and asked him if he was alright. He looked lost and confused. He was covered in blood and-and bruised I didn’t know what to do.H-He had no shoes on a-and he looked so scared. I-I-I have him in the back of my car ,he’s asleep, and I’m taking him to the hospital” Parrish stumbled over his words as he tried to say them as fast as he could.  
“Who did you find?” Everyone was hoping it’d be the name of someone they once loved like a brother. We knew it couldn’t be possible, but we couldn’t help but hope.  
“Sir I found Stiles” Everyone was already in the car before he hung up.


	5. Rivers Of Blood Drip Off My Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this is the next chapter. It's a lot longer than normal. If there is any mistakes, sorry. You might need a few tissues this chapter. I'm sorry, kinda. This chapter is a bit depressing it's a lot of his mental state. There is going to be no self-harm or suicide or any thing like that, but there is a few lines in the beginning that is stiles deciding that perhaps he wants to die not as in he's like I want to end it all, It's like he want to sleep eternally, but it's resolved in the end of the chapter.I'm sorry if you don't like this then skip the first paragraphs I think that is the only bit with that in it. As usual your advice, ideas and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Until next time
> 
> -Quiet

I woke up, unwillingly. I wanted to sleep forever. To be safe in the endless blackness, to feel nothing there. It’s not living I suppose but it’s better than reality. I’d rather live in a false sanctuary than face the horrors in reality. I wonder if death is like sleep? Just eternal black, eternal nothing but it has to be something because your there ,but then again you don’t feel anything so i guess in death you are nothing. Nothing and no one. Does that mean i’d like to die? I want to be asleep forever but eternal sleep is death. I’m not too sure that I want to die. Perhaps. 

I notice that the car has come to a stop. I wonder where I am. Who am with? NO no no. They have me again don’t they. No, please. I can’t take it anymore. I open my eyes holding back the tears that are creating burning sensations from behind my eyes. I look around. I’m not tied up. Does that mean I’m safe?

Deputy Parrish opens the passenger door. I am safe. He looks at me with pity. I decide that I hate that look. Pity. It’s such a stupid thing. I don’t need it nor do I want it, but still it’s given. I sit up slowly as to not aggravate my bruises and cuts. It still hurts but I’ve become numb to the pain in a way. I just go into my head and forget about it.

I slowly get out of the car and blearily look around. I'm at a large building. In my mind i recognise it as Beacon Hills Memorial. That’s where Melissa works. Huh. Jordan leads me in like i'm some sort of frightened animal. I decide that I hate that too. 

We enter the building.

I’m in a hospital room. I’m not really sure how I got here. I swear I was with Jordan a second ago. I’m not sure, times a bit of a weird concept now. I can go into my head and not even realise it. A bit like a trance really. It’s my coping mechanism, I suppose, it’s not healthy, I know this but for those 563 days it’s the only thing that kept me going. It’s the only thing keeping me going now, i suppose. I so badly want to crack, to scream and cry to let out all the emotions i’m holding inside. But I won’t. I can’t. It’s weak and I can’t be weak. 

I'm facing away from the door when it opens. It opens slowly at first like they ,whoever they are, is unsure if they should enter. I don’t want them in here. I don’t want anyone to see me right now. I’m shaking. I'm scared. It’s an emotion I know all to well.

“Stiles” It came out more like a gasp then a word but I knew that voice. I never forgot it. She was like a second mother after my mum died, of course i’d never forget.

“Stiles?” It came out, this time, as if it were a question. I turned my head a little toward the voice. I can’t look at her. I don’t want to see her pity.

I hear footsteps and I look down. I’m not ready to look her in the eyes. Not ready for the disappointment. She’s in front of me now, I see her feet.  
“Stiles, sweetie look at me” It was quiet and soft. I wanted to cry so bad. I feel like after being gone for so long things should be different. But her voice is so reassuring so soft and sweet. Perhaps there's still room for me here.

“Stiles, please” It was like a beg. I’m hurting her feelings. For god sake Stiles you can’t even man up enough to look her in the eyes! Don’t you think that she deserves this !After all this is all your fault for being too weak! Your fault she’s sad! I bet she wants you to go. I bet she wants you gone. You stupid waste of space. I’m such a waste of space.

I feel her fingers go under my chin as she lifts up my face to meet hers. Her eyes are red and puffy, she’s crying. Her face is so familiar, it’s exactly the same, maybe a few more wrinkles here and there but it was Melissa all the same. Her eyes are so soft, not disappointed, relieved. I like that look a lot better. I feel drops of water or something hit my clothes. I’m crying I realise. I’m OK with it, I think.

She pulls me into a hug and I just can’t take it anymore. My defences crumble and fall and before I know it i’m sobbing into her chest and holding on to her so tight. I want this to be real. I hope this is real. If it’s a dream please, I don’t wanna wake up. Please, leave me like this. I'm letting go of every cut , every bruise, every pain I have felt since that god awful day. I’m breaking and crumbling and I’m crying for my pain and for her pain. Now I’m sobbing harder. I forgot about her. I miss her. She’s the only thing that kept me sane there. Oh, god. I’m so utterly broken. I think there's hope. I think that perhaps things will be okay.

Once we have cried as much as we could, she starts to clean me up. She asks me to take what's left of my shirt off and so I do. I have no energy to argue. Not that I would argue even if I did have the energy. She winces at the sight. She starts cleaning me up.

We are almost done when she notices my hands.   
“Stiles why is there blood on your hands?” I know. I wish I didn’t but I do. And she doesn’t need to know. I don’t want to tell her. Don’t want to relive that. Can’t relive that. Hurts too much. I can’t take it. I’m taking deep breaths but I still can’t breathe.

“Stiles is this yours” In crying now. I shake my head. It’s not mine. I wish it was.   
“Who’s is it” My tears are washing away the blood it reminds of that quote. Rivers of blood drip off my hands. The rivers are my tear and the blood is hers. 

“Sweetie, who’s is it” The blood’s pretty much gone now. It’s still stuck under and around my fingernails, like a reminder, but I know I’ll never forget.

I open my mouth to speak. My voice sounds like a squeak. “ Reya’s” I can’t same her name without it sounding like a tragedy. Because it is. A sick, sick tragedy. One I’ll never forget.


	6. *NOT A CHAPTER*

Hi I know that this is incontinent and annoying to most of you guys but I juts wanted to let you guys know that updates will be coming a lot slower. I'm really sorry about it but school is starting again and the amount of homework we are getting is horrible. I am really sorry. So if I don't post for a while you know that I have nor abandoned this story. I'm sorry 

-Quiet


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, 

I am sorry to everyone who was enjoying this fic but I have come to the revelation that I can't stick to a story. From now on I'll only be posting stories that I know ill finish! I'll try to update more regularly! So from now onward i'll mainly be writing one shots but there may be some that have more! Again I am really sorry to everyone who was enjoying this fic and if you have any requests for one shots that you'd like me to write you can either comment, pm me or you can ask me on tumblr!!

I have just gotten Tumblr you can follow me my username is QuietNoise2!!

thank you for your patience,

-Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?? Shall I continue? I would be grateful for your opinions and suggestions on this so if you can comment that would be amazing! Constructive criticism would also be great!
> 
> -Quiet


End file.
